


Court

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: Greensleeves Universe [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teagan finally has the balls to tell Ophelia how he feels. Is it too little too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court

Six years. It had been six years since the Fifth Blight. Six years since Redcliffe was threatened by undead attacks. Since Connor went to Kinloch Hold, he was made Arl, and Alistair made King. Six long years since he dared to flirt with the most enchanting woman he'd ever met. It wasn't until later (after the Blight, in fact) that he found out anything about the lovely Ophelia Amell. Such as the fact that, when they met, she'd been a tender 22 years old. 22 years old, and he'd flirted with her. He may as well have asked for her cradle!

He hadn't had a chance to speak with her until now, however. With his brother stepping down and moving to the estate in Denerim, becoming Arl of Redcliffe, and all the rebuilding, he'd had precious little time to go looking for her. Inform her how he felt. Still felt.

Now, as the waters of Lake Calenhad lapped against the boat taking him to Kinloch Hold, he worried whether or not she would care for him. If there was someone else in her life, or if she was more interested in magical research. There was so much he didn't know about her, but he wanted to. Know, that is.

He was escorted straight to the First Enchanter's office. His gut twisted the entire time, his eyes searching for even a glimpse of Ophelia's face. He was suddenly aware of the pink peony he had picked on his way to the docks in his pocket.

"Arl Teagan, what can I do for you?" First Enchanter Irving asked, sounding as though he'd aged a thousand Ages over the past six years. "Or, someone I should fetch?"

"I..." Teagan had to admit, he wasn't expecting that question. "I came to ask after Miss Ophelia Amell."

"You've kept her waiting, you know." Irving chuckled. "She may be an accomplished mage in her own right, but she's still an apprentice to me. And there are no secrets between us. You can come in, child."

Teagan whirled around, only to be paralyzed as his blue eyes met warm hazel. Ophelia smiled, self-consciously twirling a loose strand of black hair around a finger. A burn scar shined silver on her skin, a reminder of the battle of Denerim. Her mage robes seemed to hug and accentuate the curves underneath.

"Hello, Teagan." She smiled, looked away, then back up. "Or is it still Teegahn?"

"Teagan will work, Miss Amell." He chuckled. "A rather frightfully accurate depiction of Isolde."

"We should continue this discussion elsewhere." Teagan noticed the hidden emotion swimming in Ophelia's eyes, but followed her down the hall to the guest rooms. As they entered, she shut the door firmly. "So... does Isolde know you came to see me?"

"No, she's been occupied with re-decorating the Denerim estate." Teagan said with a sigh. "Again. Why would she need to know where I go?"

"It's just... I thought..." Ophelia stammered, and Teagan's eyes widened.

Of course. Rumors about his supposed "affair" with Isolde _would_ reach Kinloch Hold. Due to his close relationship with his sister-in-law, people assumed they were secret lovers. The fact that Ophelia bought into it hurt more than would have been proper. Nothing about this situation was proper, however.

"Ophelia." He said, stepping so that they were mere inches apart. "Do you not realize that my heart lies with you?"

She smiled, her eyes lighting up. Unable to help himself, Teagan dipped his head so that his lips met hers. She responded readily, which threw him through quite the loop.

That day was a day Teagan vowed to never forget. It was a vow he mostly kept. It earned him a wife, so he didn't see the point in complaining as Ophelia sometimes did (even if it is in jest).

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, tbh.


End file.
